goanimate_v3fandomcom-20200214-history
Kamen Rider Black RX Season 2: Galactic Goddess Arc episode 1: The birth of a galaxy goddess
Summary: In the Galactic planet Yuna Minami was born as she went outside to play peek-a-boo with some creatures. Transcript: Part 1: Yuna Minami's birth * * * * * * * * * * * Part 2 epilogue: Yuna Minami plays peek-a-boo outside with some Pokemon *(We see Young Yuna Minami outside playing in the water as she heard her father call) *Leon (Offscreen): Yuna, we are going out to find something in the forest, we'll be back in 2 hours so please be a good galactic minotaur. *Young Yuna Minami: Okay. *(Yuna Minami's parents leave as Yuna Minami stayed at the lake) *(A bubble comes out of the water as it pops and Young Yuna Minami decided to go play as she jumped into the lake) *(Young Yuna Minami is swimming underwater as she sees a reflection of her in the underwater bubbles) *(We see a Kyogre and a Octochop sleeping as Yuna Minami touches Krakanao) *(Krakanao uses skull bash as it got grossed out as Young Yuna Minami gets water spouted into land) *Young Yuna Minami: Oof! *(Octochop laughs at Young Yuna Minami as Young Yuna Minami then leaves the lake and discovers a pokeball) *Young Yuna Minami: What's this? *(Young Yuna Minami finds a nest on the tree as she thought about putting the pokeball on the nest) *(Young Yuna Minami climbed the tree, puts the pokeball into the nest and stands on it. A Coorooster appears and shooed Young Yuna Minami off as Young Yuna Minami grabbed onto a vine to break her fall) *(The Pokeball and eggs were about to move as 2 Kengeon and a Tyradino come out) *(Corooster and his Kengeons squawk about what happened as Tyradino fell off the nest and Young Yuna Minami catches him) *(Young Yuna Minami climbs down and sets Tyradino down on the ground) *Young Yuna Minami: Here you go, that's better. *(Actan appears and uses roar onto Young Yuna Minami as she got blown into the bushes) *Young Yuna Minami: Whoa! *(Young Yuna Minami comes out of the bushes and shakes some grass off as she blows the grass thing as a flute) *Young Yuna Minami: FfffffvvvVVVVVVWWWEEEEEE! *Giggles and blows the leaf flute again* FfffffvvvVVVVVVWWWEEEEEE! *(Young Yuna Minami discovers Liedoro, Bakeko and Gatanoia also blowing leaf flutes) *(Young Yuna Minami sneaks to Gatanoia and laughs as she blows the leaf flute at him) *Young Yuna Minami: FfffffvvvVVVVVVWWWEEEEEE! *(Gatanoia uses Dragon Pulse to kick Young Yuna Minami off of him) *(Young Yuna Minami went to blow her leaf flute in front of Ditto. Ditto transformed into Young Yuna Minami) *Young Yuna Minami: I got it! *(Young Yuna Minami brings Octochop, Tyradino, Goburkey, Herolune (Male) and Empirilla (Male). They then ran in circles as Ditto transform malfunctions as Ditto then fainted) *Young Yuna Minami: Oops. *(Young Yuna Minami then sets Ditto onto the tree stump to heal) *Young Yuna Minami: Perfect. *(Young Yuna Minami then went back onto the trees and jumps around as she laughs) *(Young Yuna Minami steps on some slime as she then puts her hands on the slime and she then thought of something) *(In the cave, she made some paintings with her hands and feet. The pictures consist of Zacian, Yveltal and Solgaleo) *(Young Yuna Minami then made some hand and footprints with some colorful slime as the slime didn't damage her purple colored fingernail and toenail polish on her nails) *(Young Yuna Minami then puts some slime on Ganerth's back as Ganerth touches Young Yuna Minami's head with his trunk) *(Young Yuna Minami and Ganerth laugh as Octochop, Tyradino, Goburkey, Herolune (Male) and Psirilla were seen laughing) *(Young Yuna Minami then came with a solution as she then paints Ganerth's claws a yellow color, Herolune's claws a purple color and Psirilla's claws a blue color) *(Young Yuna Minami, Ganerth, Octochop, Tyradino, Goburkey, Herolune (Male) and Psirilla then laugh again) *(Suddenly, Lylapse appears as Young Yuna Minami, Ganerth, Octochop, Tyradino, Goburkey, Herolune (Male) and Psirilla were going to get it) *(Lylapse, Lanthan and Garlikid then discovered what happened) *(Young Yuna Minami points at Herolune) *Young Yuna Minami: It was that werewolf guy that started it. *(Herolune (Male) then felt shocked for being blamed) *(Ganerth, Octochop, Tyradino, Goburkey, Herolune (Male) and Psirilla then leave as Lylapse uses mud shot to cover Young Yuna Minami in mud) *(Young Yuna Minami then shakes the mud off her body) *(Krakanao, Actan, Ganimede, Lanthan and Garlikid leave with Octochop, Tyradino, Goburkey, Herolune (Male) and Psirilla. Behind Lylapse was some green slime saying Kick me!) *(Ganerth and Young Yuna Minami then laughed at that as Lylapse then grabbed Ganerth and leaves) *(Young Yuna Minami then waves while dirty and giggling) *(Leon and Nebula then appear as they saw Young Yuna Minami dirty) *Young Yuna Minami: Hello. *Leon and Nebula: Yuna! *(Leon and Nebula then run to Young Yuna Minami and hug her) *Leon: Yuna, You're back! *Nebula: Oh my baby! You're really here! *Leon: Let me look at you. *Nebula: You found us. *Leon: I'm not letting you go again. *Nebula: Oh my missing daughter, you're here. *Leon: My daughter. *Young Yuna Minami: Mother! Father! Category:Kamen Rider Black RX Show